


Der siebte Sinn

by elumurr



Category: Tatort
Genre: Character Study, Episode: Ein Fuß kommt selten allein, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, M/M, Nadeshdas POV, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumurr/pseuds/elumurr
Summary: Nadeshdas ganz besonderes Bauchgefühl.





	1. Erkläre Chimäre

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin aufgedreht und habe noch so viele Geschichten und wollte heute was posten also ist hier was Kurzes.  
> Drei Drabbles, die eigentlich je 100 Wörter haben sollten, meine Schreibprogramme sind sich da uneinig, mal schauen was AO3 sagt. 
> 
> Mir kam die Idee hierzu, nachdem ich nach _Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch_ mal wieder _Erkläre Chimäre_ geschaut habe *hust* was ich ja sonst _nie_ tue *hust*. Denn nachdem ich [diese Szene](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/167672391800/das-outing-kann-boerne-sich-wohl-sparen-d) gesehen hatte, erschien mir Nadeshdas Bemerkung, sie habe den siebten Sinn wenn es um Homosexualität ginge, in einem neuen Licht. 
> 
> Ja, und jetzt ist das eine Charakterstudie zu _Boernes_ Homosexualität, aber das sind nur meine Gedanken dazu. 
> 
> Nicht betagelesen und ich finde es selbst auch ein wenig unrund, ich hatte aber Spaß beim Schreiben. 
> 
> Keine wirklichen Spoiler für _Erkläre Chimäre_ für dieses Kapitel. Zumindest nicht für den Fall.
> 
> Mir gehört nichts, nicht mal die Handlung; ich interpretiere lediglich.

Sie hatte zwar gesagt, sie hätte den siebten Sinn dafür, aber für Boerne hatte sie ihn nie wirklich gebraucht.

Vermutet hatte sie es schon länger - und damit war sie nicht alleine gewesen - doch jetzt brauchte er es ihrer Meinung nach auch nicht mehr zu leugnen.

Natürlich hatte Thiel sie schließlich über dessen Ring aufklären müssen, den er immer noch verzweifelt von seinem Finger zu lösen versuchte. Boerne hingegen wollte seinen gar nicht mehr abnehmen, und spätestens das war Bestätigung genug. 

Eigentlich ging sie das ja gar nichts an, das wusste sie, aber manchmal konnte sie ihre Neugier einfach nicht unterdrücken.


	2. Ein Fuß kommt selten allein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadeshda surft im Internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal wieder keine Spoiler für _Ein Fuß kommt selten allein_ , zumindest nicht für den eigentlichen Fall. Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass man weniger Spaß am Ende hat, wenn man das liest und es vorher noch nicht kennt. Wobei es da nur um denn Überraschungsmoment geht, visuell kann ich hier eh nichts machen.

Sie hatte sich zu viele Videos dieser Tanzgruppe angeschaut. Ob das jetzt für die Ermittlungen dringend notwendig gewesen war, zumindest in diesem Ausmaß, war fragwürdig. Geschadet hatte es hingegen auch nicht.

Nun wurde ihr ein etwas anderes Video vorgeschlagen. „Umkleidekabine Blau-Weiß Münster - lustig!“ Sie sollte wirklich damit aufhören.

Moment, war das nicht - Boerne?! Neugierig klickte sie es dann doch an und starrte entgeistert auf den Bildschirm. Dass Boerne sich derartig auslebte, überraschte sie schon. Irgendwie. Nicht, dass sie in solchen Sachen auf Klischees vertraute. Aber in tief ausgeschnittenem Paillettenhemd zu _I Will Survive_ zu tanzen war dann doch recht eindeutig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ich bin ja echt der letzte, der sich nach irgendwelchen Klischees richtet, aber - das ist immerhin ein Stück Fiktion, das von Menschen geschaffen und mit Stilmitteln ausgestaltet wurde, um interpretiert zu werden, also...  
>  ~~Vielleicht denke ich einfach wieder zu viel, hach.~~


	3. Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadeshda lässt sich ablenken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich meine, genaugenommen Spoiler für _Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch_ , man kann nur nichts damit anfangen, wenn man die Folge eh nicht kennt. Also nichts von Relevanz. 
> 
> Der Link zur entsprechenden Szene ist der zu Beginn des ersten Kapitels.

„… ich bin dabei auf einen Gerd Kopp gestoßen. So n Hassposter der über Ausländer und …“ Kurz drehte sie sich um und schaute Boerne direkt an. Konnte sie das jetzt sagen, oder würde er sich irgendwie ... angegriffen fühlen? Am besten nichts anmerken lassen. 

„… ähm … und Schwule …“ Zugegeben, das war nicht gerade unauffällig gewesen. Ob ihr Chef davon wusste? Deren Blickwechsel gerade war auch nicht wirklich unauffällig gewesen. 

„… hetzt,“ beendete sie ihren Satz. Mist, ihre Pause war wohl ziemlich lang gewesen. Zu lang? Doch das Privatleben ihres Chefs und des Rechtsmediziners ging sie nichts an. Sie beschloss, sich da zukünftig einfach rauszuhalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soviel dazu.  
> Mir fällt grade auf, dass meine Tags nicht unbedingt Sinn ergeben, weil ich den Text eben nochmal überarbeitet habe.  
> Ich hab in der letzten Stunde zu viel Schokolade gegessen.  
> Shit happens. 
> 
> Bis demnächst :)


End file.
